Computer devices have been widely used in all kinds of technology fields such as scientific calculation, industry control, and information processing.
Normally, a computer device includes a host and a display device connected to the host. When the computer device is ready to start working, an external power supply is respectively supplied to the host and the display device. Power supply circuits of the host and the display device start working respectively. When an operator presses power on/off buttons of the display device and the host, the display device and the host are turned on respectively. On the other hand, when the computer device is ready to shut down, a program stored in the host need to be performed. Then the operator presses the power on/off button of the display device to turn off the display device. Finally, the external power supplied to the host and the display device should be disconnected, in order to prevent accidental operation of the power supply circuits of the host and the display device. All in all, the process for turning on or turning off the computer device is complex and inconvenient for the user.
It is desired to provide a computer device which can overcome the above-described deficiencies.